Hetalia: Truth or Dare!
by CapeVerdeanPrincess123
Summary: OH NO! THE HETALIA CHARACTERS HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A CRAZY AUTHORESS AND ARE FORCED TO PARTICAPATE IN A TRUTH OR DARE SHOW! Nah...just kidding! :D Join us in a very funny truth or dare show! Buh-bye!
1. Chapter 1

*THEME SONG PLAYS*

*Theme song ends and the curtains rise, revealing HLE, Cape Verde, Portugal, and Praia*

HLE: Hey everyone! I'm XxHaruhiLuvsEnglandxX! And I bring you Hetalia **TRUTH OR DARE!**

Cape Verde: The readers will be sending in dares to the Hetalia characters! Wait…where are the charries anyways?

HLE: I forgot to poof them! Okay…let's poof 'em in!

*The characters appear in a cloud a purple smoke*

America: DUDE, WHERE ARE W- Oh hai Cape Verde! Portugal! Praia!

HLE: I'm everyone's favorite authoress and you're all on my Truth or Dare show!

America: COOL! HI PRESIDENT OBAMA! *waves to the camera*

Everyone (Excluding America): -.- Idiot.

Cape Verde: Okay send us your dares and stuff and we'll be sure to answer them in the next chapter.

Praia: First here are some rules!

**NO DARES OVER THE RATING T! KAY!**

**You may send dares to the hostess and her helpers!**

**If you want to guest star on the show, just ask!**

**I'll take in OC's if you want me to!**

**NO YAOI OR YURI! I still need my innocence.**


	2. LET'S GET THIS PARTEH STARTED!

***THEME SONG STARTS***

*Theme song ends*

All Three Hosts: And we're back!

Cape Verde: Thank you guys so much for reviewing! We really appreciate that!

Me: Yeah! We are really happy!

Praia: *grumbling about one of the questions he got in the corner*

Portugal: First things first! We would like to welcome our two new hosts! CG50 and Madagascar!

*Madagascar and CG50 poof onto stage*

CG50: Thanks so much for letting us join!

Madagascar: Yeah!

America: DUDE! LET'S JUST GET ON WITH THE SHOW!

Me: DON'T BE PUSHY 'MERICA!

Cape Verde: Okay, the first review is from _Nilla Mew Mew_!

_FIRST REVIEW! Ciao bellas! The name's Nilla, and I am Italy's twin sister and Romano's baby sis! I would love to be a guest star on the show pwetty pwease! *puppy dog eyes* If you want to know what I look like, imagine Fem!Italy (actually, I look more like Fem!Romano, but I'm supposed to be Italy's twin here.) Anyways, I HAS TRUTHS!_

_Italy and Romano: Fratelli! (brothers) *glomps them and kisses their cheeks* Did you miss me?_

_Sealand: SEA-KUN! *glomps him* you're in my top 5 favorite countries! Can you make me a Lady of Sealand?_

_Hungary: Who is hotter, Prussia or Austria?_

_NOW IT IS TIME FOR DARES!_

_Switzerland: I will get my fratello to stay off your lawn if you go on a date with me._

_England: I love you, you are my second favorite, but...you have to wear this. *holds up alice in wonderland dress* Then make me some tea and scones while wearing it. Because I like tea and scones._

_America: You have to drink England's tea and are not allowed to eat Hamburgers for a whole chapter! I'd make you eat his scones too, but they are mine, MINE I SAY! *smiles innocently*_

_That is all for today! Ti amo e arrivederci! (I love you and goodbye)_

Italy: Ve~ Ciao~ Both me and fratello missed you a whole lot~! We're glad you're here! *hugs*

Romano: *hugs* Ciao…

Sealand: Yay! Of course you can be Lady of Sealand, desu yo!

Hungary: *blushing* Uh…both…I guess…

Prussia: KESESESESE!

Austria: ./.

Switzerland: Fine! Only because that annoying Italian will finally stay off that lawn!

England: BLOODY-

Cape Verde: JUST PUT THE DAMN THING ON! *rubs temples*

England: *grumbles* I'm only doing it cos' my niece told me to… *puts the outfit on and goes to make tea and scones.

America: *spits out his shake* NO HAMBURGERS! THAT IS CRUEL, DUDE!

*Madagascar pats America on the back*

Cape Verde: .w. Can I have a scone? They taste awesome. :3

England: SEE YA' BLOODY FROG! CAPE VERDE LIKES THEM! *from the kitchen*

Me: He better not blow up my kitchen…

Praia: Onto the next review, this is from _Swirly592_!

_Hiya~! I'm Morgan! Can I become a host- Wait. NO YAOI? you are being deprived of something awesome._

_Praia? Who are you?_

_Hehe... i gots nothing._

Me: Yaoi. Is. Gross. And yes, you can become a host, now onto the Praia's question.

Praia: I AM THE CAPITAL OF CAPE VERDE! PRAIA! D:

Cape Verde: Onto the next review. This is from _ChineseGirl50:_

_CG50: __你好！我是中國女孩子五十！是了！對不起！我要__說__英文__! Sorry... Chinese is my naive tongue... I'm CG50, or Chinese Girl 50. _

_Timor, Galapagos and Madagascar: *Waving.*_

_CG50: So... Anyway... on with the dares!_

_AMERICA: _

_1. DO YOU LIKE MADAGASCAR? IN FACT, DO YOU LOVE HER?_

_2. KISS MADAGASCAR FOR MORE THAN 5 MINUTES. IN FACT, 30 MINUTES. _

_Madagascar: *Blushing.*_

_FRANCE: _

_1. DO NOT SAY ANYTHING PERVERTED FOR THE REST OF THE SHOW._

_2. TIMOR LIKES YOU AND PORTUGAL._

_Timor: OI! WHY DID YOU SAY THAT?_

_GERMANY:_

_1. DO YOU HATE JEWISH?_

_2. GALAPAGOS LIKES YOU AND RUSSIA_

_Galapagos: Ei!_

_CG50: Can me and Madagascar be on the show? Besides, Galapagos and Timor don't like being on stage, and I forced Madagascar to, and she gave in after I showed her a bunch of pictures of America dozing off._

_Madagascar: HEY!_

_CG50: BTW... HA DI! *Cable box to her TV blows up, brother and father screaming.* Now that has entertained me. See ya! And but me and mags in the show._

_All 4: BYE! _

_*Tape ends.*_

China: ^w^

America: *spits out tea* / I…I…AM IN LOVE WITH MADAGASCAR! AND I WILL KISS HER! *dips Madagascar and kisses her*

Madagascar: o/o *shuts her eyes and slowly kisses back*

Cape Verde: *sulks in the corner, asking herself why she can't be that brave around China*

France: I am just trying to share the love! Ohonhonhonhon~ Timor loves me~?

Portugal: /-/ And me…

Germany: OI! ZHAT VAS ZHE PAST! ZHIS IS ZHE PRESENT! NOW SHUT UP ABOUT IT! And…Galapagos loves me…*blushes* Well…zhat's new…

Russia: ^L^ She loves me too, da?

Cape Verde: That's all the time we have for today!

Everyone: SEE YA'!


End file.
